The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for marine rescue, particularly in man overboard situations.
The difficulties involved in throwing out a buoyant life ring ("life preserver") to a victim in distress in the water is well known. A number of devices have been contrived which are floatable weighted objects of a shape easier to throw than the simple annular life ring. However, any devices which contemplate that the victim effectively grasp a floatable member and/or lifeline in order to be pulled to safety is subject to the limitation that the victim may be in a state of panic or shock rendering it difficult for him or her to maintain a grasp upon the device.
Retrieval/rescue devices of a different character have been devised which are in the nature of snares that can be tightened round the torso of a victim, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,074 (Beckly) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,530 (McGlinn). These typically include a rigid boom and a flexible strap capable of forming a loop for wrapping around the victim. Upon pulling, the loop tightens around the victim for effecting a rescue. Such snare devices are not buoyant, nor meant to be thrown out freely to the vicinity of the victim. Rather, the snaring mechanism is affixed to the end of a boom or other rigid member which is extended to the person in the water.